


Call Me When You're Sober

by DonCoelho19



Series: Call Me When You're Sober [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Porque você nunca me chama quando está sóbrio?
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Pegasus Seiya
Series: Call Me When You're Sober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694647
Kudos: 1





	Call Me When You're Sober

Caiu pelas beiradas da escada, usinagem nos degraus, tentando segurar o corrimão e não consegui. O outro apoiou, impedindo realmente o açúcar. Estava bêbado, muito bêbado, ou era suficiente para o mundo girando e rodando, para não sentir os movimentos que causavam, e sentir o gosto da bile na subida da garganta e querer que aquilo saísse dentro de si ou o mais rápido possível. Mas não podia, ainda tinha consciência de que vomitar no chão seria uma coisa ruim. Ainda tinha consciência das mãos firmes e fortes do outro na sua cintura, mantendo e segurando, impedindo que a máquina realmente.  
Os olhos profundos e claros os observados, ainda conseguiram perceber, nesse estado meio embebido, mas ainda não sem noção. Naquele estado de contemplação louca, que pode ser usado algumas vezes. Via os olhos verdes do outro lado sobre si, os cabelos castanhos molhados e ressecados na pele branca do outro, molhados pela chuva que caia lá fora. Molhados apenas porque ele resolve tirar uma barra, mais do que isso, no meio da madrugada, porque estava lá. Seiya sabia que era um filho da puta fazendo aquele tipo de coisa. Bebendo comeu cair e ligou para que outro fosse cuidar de si, porque sabia que outro seria. Sabia ser amado. Sabia que por si seria muito, ou qualquer coisa que fosse pedida.  
Tropeçou novamente, mas como mãos finas e firmes, segurou, e com um suspiro, entre infeliz e preocupado, sentiu-se ser levantado e colocado no colo, sentiu-se que foi levado a cima, nos braços molhados do maior. Nem tão grande, na verdade, tinha quase a mesma altura. Mas sentiu a força que o amante normalmente não aparentava no seu corpo, uma facilidade que era carregada. Naquele estado de embrião, e recebendo cuidados de outros, sentiu-se criança pequena e inútil. O moleque que todos aceitam que era.  
O apartamento que ele e os seus amigos dividiam no terceiro andar, e foi carregado, sem grandes sacrifícios até o local. A porta foi aberta quando ele foi colocado no chão, e seu bolso da calça revirou para encontrar a chave. Lá estava quente, percebeu, assim como percebeu a tristeza dos olhos verdes direcionados para si. O amante não morava consigo. Era seu amigo, mas era melhor não. Se Seiya queria manter tudo entre eles, nunca seria certo se morassem juntos. Os outros perceberiam, não conseguiam esconder, mal conseguiam esconder, vendo poucas vezes, e isso era algo que não queria.  
Por que não queria assumir o relacionamento?  
Uhum. Nem ele sabia bem.  
Foi levado até o banheiro do seu quarto, reconhecer uma cama bagunçada, e os azulejos antigos e amarelados, porem armazenados. Já estava molhado pela chuva e ainda caia por fora, e quase não era colocado embaixo do chuveiro. Com uma força impressionante ou vômito veio, e virou a cabeça em direção ao ralo, colocando vodca, uísque, rum, cerveja e vinho para fóruns. Quando voltou os olhos para o seu acompanhante, ele ainda estava lá, muito próximo, e olhando com aqueles delicados, poros velhos, olhos verdes. Uma impressão triste parece sair deles, mas nada foi dito.  
Foi ajudado a tirar uma roupa, os sapatos, tomar um banho rápido, onde ele escorava na parede, tentando não cair, e o outro passava sabonete em seu corpo, sem nenhuma segunda intenção, sem nenhum desejo; ao contrário do que normalmente acontece entre eles. Notou, pela primeira vez, e foi uma coisa estranha em um aviso, já estava sendo apagado, mas o envolvimento deles não era puramente carnal. Achara iniciado que, sim, tudo iniciado pelo sexo, e assim continua por ele. Mas não era a primeira vez que era banhado com mãos gentis e sem luxo. Já tem mais banhos assim que sexo sem chuveiro. Já para mais cuidados enquanto estava bêbado, cansado, triste e sujo pelo outro, faça-o tocar com o desejo.  
Que estranho.  
Conseguir escovar os dentes sozinhos, e quando sair do banheiro, sua cama estiver sendo arrumada, uma roupa fina de dormir bloqueada sobre a cama, um copo com água e um comprimido sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Seguindo as ordens do outro, já sentindo-se menos bêbado, e apenas mais triste e cansado. Secou bem os cabelos, vestiu uma roupa, levou ou remédio. Ao escrever na cama ou outro sentou-se no chão ao lado da cama, ainda estava molhado, como mãos delicadas estavam frias no seu cabelo. Já estava quase adormecido quando ouviu uma voz delicada e sussurrante de Shun ao seu ouvido.  
\- Por que você nunca me chama quando está sóbrio? - uma pequena risada triste, um beijo molhado na sua testa, e o som da porta se fechar.


End file.
